1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid crystal display panel and display devices, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel and display devices capable of enhancing resolution and brightness performance by interleaving sub-pixel units of the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, characterized by low radiation, small size and low power consumption, have gradually replaced traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) devices and are widely applied in electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), flat panel TVs or mobile phones.
On an LCD panel, each pixel is composed of three kinds of sub-pixel units corresponding to three primary colors (red, green and blue) respectively. When displaying a specific color, the prior art adjusts gray levels of the red, green and blue sub-pixel units to compound the color. Note that, arrangement of the sub-pixel units directly affects resolution performance of the LCD panel. For example, the sub-pixel units can be arranged in a stripe format, so far the most popular arrangement for the LCD panel. Please refer to FIG. 1A, which is a schematic diagram illustrating a partial area of an LCD panel 10 of the prior art. The LCD panel 10 is composed of a plurality of pixel units, each separated by dotted lines in FIG. 1A and including a red sub-pixel unit R, a green sub-pixel unit G, and a blue sub-pixel unit B. In FIG. 1A, the red sub-pixel units R, the green sub-pixel units G and the blue sub-pixel units B are arranged in vertical stripes. In other words, each column of the LCD panel 10 is composed of sub-pixel units with the same color and utilized for representing red, green or blue. Please refer to FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, which are schematic diagrams respectively illustrating horizontal and vertical resolutions of the LCD panel 10. In FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, sub-pixel units with oblique lines are utilized for representing black. Therefore, the LCD panel 10 can demonstrate two vertical black-and-white lines or three horizontal black-and-white lines, preferably utilized for implying resolution performance thereof.
In addition to the stripe format, the sub-pixel units can be arranged in a delta format. Please refer to FIG. 2A, which is schematic diagram illustrating a partial area of an LCD panel 20 of the prior art. Similarly, each pixel unit of the LCD panel 20 is separated by dotted lines in FIG. 2A, and is composed of the red sub-pixel units R, the green sub-pixel units G and the blue sub-pixel units B, arranged as a delta. In general, the LCD panel 20 differs from the LCD panel 10 in having mismatched sub-pixel units in every two adjacent rows. Please refer to FIG. 2B and FIG. 2C, which are schematic diagrams respectively illustrating horizontal and vertical resolutions of the LCD panel 20. In this embodiment, the LCD panel 20 can demonstrate four vertical black-and-white lines or three horizontal black-and-white lines. That is, by mismatching the sub-pixel units in every two adjacent rows, the LCD panel 20 can achieve higher horizontal resolution.
However, regardless of whether the LCD panel 10 or the LCD panel 20 is employed, white light emitted from a back light unit of the LCD panel has to pass through color filters to filter out light of specific wavelengths, so as to display the designated colors on the LCD panel. That is, most of the light energy is exhausted in the color filters, leading to a waste of energy resources particularly disadvantageous in some low-power, high-brightness applications. Therefore, the know-how of reducing light-energy consumption and enhancing brightness performance without sacrificing resolution performance by rearranging the sub-pixel units of the LCD panel has been one objective focused on by the industry.